


Sub Routine

by writingdirty



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdirty/pseuds/writingdirty
Summary: Elsie is joined by a charming programer to spice up the personality of one of the brothel girls, but is Elsie the one whose behavior is being modified?





	

Elwood Philips exited the elevator and straightened his thin black tie.

The huge Westworld logo on the wall in front of him was dimly lit by an unseen spotlight. It was between shifts, and he was off his usual assignment to help reprogram a host that worked in Sweetwater. Usually he was designing much more complex models out in Pariah or other more complicated locations.

As he walked past empty labs he checked his reflection in the long rows of windows. He was tallish, long limbed, skin a slightly malt color, a face full of freckles, showing mixed heritage and a love of the sun. His suit, very slim cut, charcoal herringbone, three piece, was sans jacket, which he left in his office. His white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was neatly tucked into his shirt at the second button from the collar.

He greeted the few lab coat clad workers in the area, most of whom were packing up for the night. 

Elsie stood in the last lab in the hall, with a naked host seated in front of her, ready to be reprogrammed. When she saw Philips walking towards the door she bit her lip to stop from smiling.

He was a star advanced behavioral programmer. He was exactly where she wanted to be in a year or two. He was also gorgeous.

“Ms Hughes,” he said, putting a small briefcase down and extracting his computer pad.

“Mr Philips,” she said with a smirk at his formality.

“What we have here?” he said, looking down at the seated host.

“We have Dixie, a pretty ordinary cat house girl. You know hooker with a heart of gold and all that,” Elsie explained, looking at Dixie’s bio and sending it to his computer.

Philips walked around the lab, looking at the host from across the room and then closing in. Elsie’s eyes followed the well dressed programmer. There was something in his demeanor. Something like a large cat looking for prey.

“She rates pretty well, but some of the higher ups things she can do better. She has some really interesting and subtle facial expressions and mannerisms. I think we can make her into a diversion for the kinkier guests. The ones who aren’t interested in killing and raping their way through town I mean,” Elsie said with a snicker.

Philips nodded, but his eyes never left the host.

“Interesting, I like it. I also like that it’s a model with a little meat on its bones. I feel like all we get these days are waifs," he said appraisingly. 

Elsie smirked. Here eyes darted from the naked host to the somewhat famous programmer. He didn’t seem to notice her gaze.

"These tits are amazing. Breathtakingly gravity defying but believable," he said, reaching over and weighing one with his hand. 

"Worth a ticket alone. Did you have a hand in this Ms Hughes?" He said turning to face the brunette at his side. 

"I'm software only Mr Philips, you know that," she said with a sly grin. 

"Ah but software and hardware must be seamless. Pure integration," he said, though his focus was fading from conversation as he read more in the documentation. 

"So we have a mediocre whore who scores well on the physical side of fucking, but needs some work on the psychological."

Elsie nodded in agreement. 

“Hello Dixie, come online for me,” Philips said to the dormant android.

Dixie was pretty, a curvy body with large breasts and hips and a thin waist that was often emphasized with a tight corset. She had fair skin that had a ruddiness in her checks even without blush. Here eyes were a sparkling blue and her hair was somewhere between brown and red, with tendrils of curls that fell to her shoulders.

As she came online she smiled at each of the programmers in turn. It was big generous grin, that matched the sparkle in her eyes. 

“Hello,” she said sweetly.

“Hello, Dixie. Do you know where you are right now?” he said as he typed on his computer.

“I’m in a dream,” she said with a lazy smile.

“That’s right dear, a deep dream. We are going to talk about a great number of rather peculiar things in this dream, so I want you to be on your best behavior, do you understand?”

“Sure, I can do that,” she said with a smile.

“Elsie, full diagnostic, I want all of her stimuli and her reaction to that stimuli being logged,” he said without looking at her.

There was a little ping of heat there. Elsie rolled her eyes at her own reactions. Being talked at by someone brilliant pushed some of her buttons. Who was the host again?

“She calm and steady right now. Attentive girl, she is looking for clues on how to entertain us,” Elsie said as she tapped out commands.

“I’m sure she is,” Philips said as he watched the host look around the lab.

“Let’s start with some general stuff. Up her perception of guest personality and context clues about predilections. I’m sending you a subroutine I use for that,” he said, tapping a few things out on his computer.

Elsie’s eyes grew wide. His code was tight and advanced. She felt a rush thinking about how she would pick it apart later one.

“I like to put a switch there. A set of parameters that will cause her from being a sassy prostitute, to a more inherently submissive woman. The key here is that she will like being told what to do. She will go out of her way to be of service, sexually and otherwise,” he said, speaking out load as he types out commands and sent them to Elsie to implement.

“Then there will be the masochism,” he said to himself.

Without any warning, Philips whipped his arm back and slapped Dixie across the face.

Elsie wincing sympathetically.

Dixie cried out. One hand went to her cheek and the other rose to shield herself from Philips.

“No, mister, please! I’m sorry! What’d I do wrong?” the android whimpered in her exaggerated old west drawl.

He turned to Elsie and held out his hand. She didn’t understand for a moment and then saw that he was pointing at her diagnostic display pad. She handed it to him.

“Interesting. Fear, obviously, a good deal of confusion, and then instantly the overwhelming guilt that she did something wrong. Her brain is animal, but a domesticated animal used to being hit. She only wants to protect herself and please her masters.”

He handed the pad back to Elsie.

“Make a new subroutine. When this kind of physical attack happens, but within parameters, slapping, spanking, light punch, but nothing that will actual threaten her life, when that fear and fight or flight is triggered, also trigger an acute arousal cycle. It will hit her hard, but she won’t understand it. Load that and then make her forget the slap she just got.”

Dixie sat up and her eyes blinked with inhuman speed a few times.

“Sure, I can do that,” she said again with the same warm smile.

Philips slapped her again. 

She went down again, holding her cheek, shielding herself, but there was a long pause before she spoke.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes clear. She bit her lip and rubbed her cheek.

“Sorry for what, Dixie?” Philips asked seriously.

“What ever I did to deserve that,” she said looking down submissively.

Philips chucked.

“Sir,” he said back to Elsie, who looked at him with confusion.

He shook his head.

“In the subroutine, when she turns back up, she should then use more formal honoraries. Sir or madame or ma’am. She can use context clues what the guest might like best.”

“Tweak it all a little. More arousal. And up her pain tolerance 2%. No eye contact when she comes back up. Make her grovel a little more. Now reset,” he said.

Elsie typed as quickly as she could. She had a lot of little scripts and pre-written code to do what he was asking, but it was all very advanced. She wasn’t used to attitude adjustment on the fly. She felt a little more flushed, realizing with someone else she might ask for a minute, but the thought of looking incompetent to Philips was unthinkable.

“Sure, I can do that,” Dixie said again.

Maybe Elsie was imagining it, but there was something in Dixie’s eyes, something new. The warmth was tinged with some trace longing.

Philips rubbed his hands together. Elsie didn’t have to wonder if he was getting off on hitting her. She could feel the sadistic pleasure radiating from him. She tried to contain a grin thinking about how he wouldn’t have to reprogram her to like it.

The slap came again. He was using more of his body swinging his hips and snapping his arm. The sound echoed in the white walled room.

Dixie stayed hunched over longer this time, her hand on her cheek. She bit her lower lip and let out a little whimper.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dixie whispered.

“I can be good,” she said, sitting up, but dodging his eyes.

Philips smiled.

“The biting the lip, the whole reaction,” he said, circling Dixie again.

“Much better,” he said, wringing his hands again.

He looked at Elsie and she felt exposed, like he could read her mind.

“You are outstanding, Ms Hughes,” he said with a smile that made her knees weak.

He moved in towards Dixie, pulling her by the hair so that her head went back. He looked her in the eye.

“Dilation, shock, she is on the edge of crying already,” he said.

He moved his hand to her neck and she Dixie shook with fear and let out a little sob. He hand moved down her chest.

“Nipples erect, very good,” he said, pinching one.

Elsie nearly cover her mouth in fear of moaning as she watched.

He hand moved down Dixie’s body, right between her legs.

“Fuck, she is soaked. Maybe too soaked, I think we can bring that down by 10%. Even a pain slut doesn’t get that worked up over one slap,” he laughed.

He looked over at Elsie when she didn’t start typing.

“Right?” he asked.

“Oh, you would be surprised-” she said, trying to stay professional, but failing miserably.

His smile grew wider and crueler.

“Okay, fair enough. Belay that order. I like what is happening so far, but she needs to be a little more active. Have her directive when someone hurts her, within the parameters I gave you, her reaction should be to offer herself sexually,” he said.

Elsie typed, but she watched him as she did. He lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking his middle finger absentmindedly as he studied the host.

“Hm, interesting,” he mused.

“Sir? I mean, Mr Philips,” Elsie said, her face growing red at the slip.

He eyed her.

“They taste good, have you ever tasted?” he asked.

Elsie squirmed. She didn’t know what the right answer was. She had done a lot of things, she wasn’t sure if she trusted him enough to tell.

He turned and slapped Dixie again, she didn’t cover herself this time. She pouted and whined and pushed out her chest to Philips.

“Gosh, sir, I’m sure sorry if I made ya mad. I’m trying to be a good girl,” Dixie said, far more seductively than a moment before.

He but his hand around her throat for a moment and then once more moved his fingers down her body to dip between her thighs. Dixie gasped as his fingers pushed inside of her.

“Now Hughes, to excel we must understand every aspect of our products,” he said, pulling away from Dixie, who let out a sullen moan.

He stepped towards Elsie and held out his hand. She eyed him. He was playing her, expertly. She knew it. Programming her just like Dixie.

She stood up and stepped forward. She swallowed, considering.

He watched her think and let out a scoff.

“Do it,” he said simply.

Her body took over, his fingers were in her mouth. She sucked, the familiar slightly salty flavor made her thighs tense. Then she kept sucking, eyes meeting his, making sure he understood that she didn’t need a subroutine to be a good girl, a useful girl.

He extracted his fingers and turned back to the host.

“Dixie, do you want to be a good girl like my associate here?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” she said, her body primed and writing in her seat.

“Excellent, now I want you to pay very close attention as Elsie here shows you exactly what to do to make me happy,” he said as his hand went down to the zipper of his slacks.

“Isn’t that right, Elsie?”

She didn’t like his cockiness. She knew there were cameras, but she also knew ways to edit their recordings. As she slowly went to her knees Elsie also thought it would be very nice to have this moment to watch again.

As she reached for Philips’ pants she saw Dixie moving off the chair to kneel next to her.

The look on the host’s face was one of want and pleasure and need. Elsie had really outdone herself on the programming.


End file.
